A New Battle Plan
by Lady-Nuriko
Summary: Hanji has always been eccentric and often drags others into her plans regardless of how willing they are. One shot. Levihan.


Hanji had always been known as being rather eccentric, when she gets an idea regardless of how farfetched or complicated it may be she must see it through. This was neither of those things. The Squad Leader had locked herself in her study for the better part of the day under the pretense that she was working on a special theory and needed complete concentration- the punishment for anyone not following these instructions were promised a fate of unimaginable pain.

She put the final piece onto the top, securing it in place with tiny slivers of wood and leaned back to admire her work. The piece took up half of her desk, which was currently cleaned of all research notes and books and had been replaced with a small replica portion of Wall Maria standing about a foot high and two feet long. The wall was largely made from junk she had found lying around the castle and other things she found in her study or 'borrowed' from others; on the front of the wall hung a tiny replica sigil of Maria. Perfect! Now for the hard part.

* * *

There was a loud knock at his door, instead of waiting for him to answer, something she rarely did, Hanji opened it and stuck her head in. "Captain! I need your assistance!"

Levi was sitting at his desk working on papers; he glanced up in annoyance at the intrusion and set his teacup down. "Not now Shitty Glasses. I'm busy."

"But it's really important! I have a new strategy for the next expedition and would really appreciate your input." She pleaded, using her most powerful ammunition against him- his ego.

Levi sighed, pushing his chair away from the desk and standing up. "Very well, let's go."

The two officers walked back to her study where she introduced him to her tiny recreation of Wall Maria. He stared down blankly at it trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at. It didn't really resemble the wall in any real way, perhaps more in an abstract way that a child whom had never seen the wall might imagine it to look like; certainty not for someone who had lived most of their adult life researching it and living behind it. If it wasn't for the Wall Maria decal that had been mounted to the front of it he would have been at a loss as to what it was.

"What is all this crap?" Levi gestured to the mess on her table in annoyance. Hanji ignored the insult and stepped past him to the other side of her desk motioning for him to follow. She reached into the top drawer and pulled a couple things out.

"Here, you be Eren." She handed a small object to him which he hesitantly took. It was a crudely sewn figure about 3 inches high and vaguely resembled a Survey Corps member. In fact, upon further study, the clothes 'Eren' wore were actual pieces of the material used to make their uniforms. If anyone knew she did this…

"And I'll be the Titan." She held up another figure, larger than the first by a couple inches. It was obvious to him that this one had a lot of time put into it. It was a small titan, perhaps modelled after the Colossal Titan and had intricate detailing that only someone psychotic enough that spent all their time around the creatures would know about.

"Hanji! What the hell is all this!" He asked again, holding up Plush Eren and waving impatiently at all the crap on her desk.

Hanji stared at him like he had just asked the most ridiculous question while simultaneously dancing naked and on fire. "Isn't it obvious? We're playing Eren and the Titans."

She held the tiny titan overtop of the wall and made noises mimicking a titan's yell. After Levi failed to take his cue she glanced up at him. The Captain gave his signature unamused, uncooperative glare.

"Tch, forget it Shitty Glasses. I'm not playing games."

Hanji took a deep breath and carefully set the titan down atop the wall, placed so he was happily overlooking her room from his perch. She stood up straight and turned slightly so she was facing Levi and looking down on the shorter man. Her body language switched into her more serious, threatening tones, she grabbed him by his collar and leaned in so her lips were brushing against his ear.

"You will cooperate fully in these strategic battle plans or else Erwin may come across certain information regarding the you-know-what…."

* * *

Eren sighed; he had better things to do than be a gopher to everyone. 'Eren, take this to so and so', 'Eren, do this for me', 'Eren, I need to use you as a research subject and shove this thing up your-'Okay, so maybe not that far, but still. Erwin had caught him on the way to the mess hall to meet with Mikasa and Armin and had asked him to drop by Hanji's study to return some books. He didn't really mind as it wasn't out the way, he just hoped she would be too preoccupied and wouldn't keep him. He gave a polite knock before opening the door.

"Squad Leader, I-"

Eren froze, taking in the entirely of the situation in the span of three heartbeats. Levi and Hanji hunched over a small wall. Levi making small 3DMG sounds as a miniature version of… him- flew around the wall fighting a titan that Hanji held.

Levi froze in horror when Eren entered, the mini-Eren frozen in midair as the captain assessed the situation. He was too stunned to say anything but the look of murder he conveyed to the young Survey Corp intruder seemed to suffice.

"I- I- I didn't see anything!" Eren screamed, turning a shade of red as he tossed the books onto the floor and quickly shut the door. His heart raced as he tried to put as much distance between him and the room. Levi is going to kill him. He won't say anything- ever. It will never be brought up. He will take it to his grave. At this point it was clear, he didn't know who he should fear more, Captain Levi or the crazy Squad Leader that can force a man like the Captain to role-play dolls with her.


End file.
